The Color White
by WildCat23
Summary: Akihito finds a new hobby, but is keeping it form Asami. His lover wonders why and soon finds out. And with a shock discovers its painting. Yaoi M. Boy x boy. Kinky use of paint and brushes. Asami x Akihito. Finder series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Asami smirked, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, his arms crossed. ''A new hobby?" He said, his eyes narrowed as Akihito fidgeted, shifting from side to side. ''Yeah, a new hobby. What of it?" He snarled, his eyes flashing.

Asami snorted, rolling his eyes. ''I just wanted to know why. You've never been interested in one before. Well, except for annoying the hell out of me.'' He taunted, standing straight, unbuttoning his suit.

Akihito looked away, clenching his teeth. ''Its just that my coworkers always have things to do after work, and it got me thinking is all.'' He muttered, gasping when Asami yanked him into his arms, his smile wicked.

''You don't need to get a hobby, I'll keep you busy with other things. Like all the different ways you could use your mouth besides talking.

...later that week.

Akihito bit his lip, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated, his wrist twisting as he swept the brush across the canvas. Paint was smeared over his cheek and hands, covering his pale skin with vibrant shades of green and blue.

He slowly exhaled, leaning forward, trailing the brush across the middle, creating waves with the different hues of color. He smiled and leaned back, his eyes shining as he stare at his painting.

The canvas was covered in brilliant colors of blue and green, creating waves that crashed and churned. In the middle of the raging sea was a small outcropping of black rocks, a lone figure standing on top, their red hair wild and free.

Akihito smiled happily and set down the brush, wiping his hands on a towel by his waist. He sighed, rubbing his neck, massaging the sore muscles as he stood. He exhaled, glancing down at his clothes, paint staining the white material.

He huffed and yanked it over his head, sweat glistening on his skin as he turned, bare chested. He balled the shirt in his hands and glanced up, his hazel eyes widening.

'A-Asami! What are you doing home so early?!" He squeaked, standing in front of the finished portrait, his fingers tangling in the soft material of his shirt.

Asami smirked, his eyes raking over his lovers exposed skin, noting the paint and canvas behind him. ''So this is what you've been hiding.'' He whispered, stalking forward, the muscles under his suit rippling as he moved.

Akihito stumbled back, the shirt falling from his hand as he held up his palms, his back pressing into the hard edge of an easle. ''S-Stay back!" He stuttered, gasping when the older man grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward. He stumbled, falling ont Asamis chest, his eyes widening when the man rubbed against him.

''Painting? I never would have guessed. I thought you would be to rushed ton have the pataince to even start a portrait, much less finish one. But, it seems I was wrong.'' He mummered, cupping Akihitos ass and squeezing.

''Asami!'' He cried, jerking, clutching the taller mans shoulders. 'You can't! I'm covered in paint!''

Asami suddenly smirked, pushing the younger onto the ground, grabbing a paint brush from a table as he leaned over Akihito. He raised he brush, running the soft bristles down the mans chest, covering his skin in paint.

''Well then, why don't we just finished the picture? A good artist never leaves a portrait half done.''

...

Okay guys, since you liked 'Hidden Cameraman' so much I decided to do another one. Hope you enjoyed the teaser for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akihitos jaw fell open as Asami ran the brush around his navel, coloring his skin blue. ''W-What?! Asami! Stop!" He cried, stuggling, his stomach muscles flexing as he wiggled.

Asami smirked, licking his lips as he leaned down, his hot breath fanning the boys neck. ''Now, why on earth would I do that? I'm not even half way through yet.'' He taunted, licking Akihitos nipple, giving it a hard suck when he arched, shuddering.

''AH~!I'm serious!'' He growled, punching the older man in the shoulder. ''Damn it, Ryuichi!"

Asami stiffened, his eyes narrowed as he stared at Akihitos flushed face. ''Say it again...'' He snarled softly, his fingers squeezing the brushes handle.

Akihito blinked, startled when the man above him tensed. ''Repeat what?" He asked breathless when Asami curled his fingers under the waistband of his shorts and yanked, pulling them down.

''My name...say it again.'' He hissed, his eyes a heated gold. Akihito shuddered, stuttering. ''R-Ryuichi...'' He muttered, crying out when the druglord bit his hip, his teeth sinking deep.

''Again.'' Asami demanded, throwing the brush aside and dipping his fingers into the paint bowl by his leg, running his wet fingers up the boys thigh, leaving a trail of blue paint.

''Ryuichi!ohh...its cold!" He hissed, his nails digging into Asamis shoulder,leaving red crescents in his skin. The older grunted, aroused by the pain, his paint covered fingers squeezing Akihitos hip.

''More. Again.'' He snarled, swooping down and wrapping his lips around Akihitos hard member, his tongue darting out to lick the tip. He bobbed his head, swallowing the boys thick shaft, salvai running down his chin.

Akihito arched, crying out, his hips thrusting helplessly. ''Ah~nggh, Ryuichi!" He moaned, his head thrown back as Asami sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks.

Asami chuckled, releasing Akihitos dick with a wet pop, wiping his mouth as the boy lay there, panting. ''Your so sexy, spread out like that...I can't wait to be inside...'' He whispered, rolling Akihito over, his fingers leaving blue splotches of paint all over his pale skin.

Akihito gasped, facing the wall as Asami poured paint all over his back, the blue oil running down his sides. ''Ryuichi! What the hell!" He hissed, his mouth falling open as Asami licked his hole, slipping his tongue passed the thick ring of muscle.

''Nyahh~ahh...hah...'' he sobbed, bucking, his hips jerking when the druglord thrust a finger inside him, the finger wet with paint.

''Asshole! Did you ju-AH!" He screamed, his eyes widening when Asami pressed the tio of his dick against his entrance and slowly thrust inside, filling him.

Akihito groaned, his head falling onto his arms, his back arching as he was stretched. ''Mnnn...Ah!" He cried, jolting, exhaling when the druglord thrust in all the way.

Asami grunted, his fingers squeezing the younger hips, pulling him back as he rocked. ''Say my name.'' He growled, his hips jerking forward as he slammed inside.

''R-Ryuichi!NYAH!" He screamed, his knees digging into the wood floor as Asami fucked him into the ground. ''More!" He wailed, pushing back, crying out when the older man hit his prostate, causing his vision to blur.

Asami shuddered, gritting his teeth when the boy beneath him screamed, jolting. He hissed loudly, tensing when Akihito clamped down.

'Ryuichi!~ahh!" He shouted,cumming, semen splattering onto his chest as he climaxed. ''RYUICHI!"

Asami groaned, thrusting deeper, the tip of his cock slamming into the boys abused prostate.

Akihito shuddered,collapsing, groaned when Asami pulled out, his dick still hard. The druglord chucked as he stared down at Akihito, his body covered in blue paint.

''Ididn't no that paint could be so sexy."

...

DONE! I loved making is, andI'm an artist so I thought this would be super hot. I hope it was!


End file.
